Ettivin Egar
Ettivin Egar was a famous witchdoctor from the Mon Islands. He was part of the Monic people and their spiritual leader on the Mon Islands, serving has the high priest of the Great One. Ettivin Egar, whom often had visions had seen the rising Algazzor threat and the slow resurrection of Algazzor himself. His most famous quote is the one he told Rikord upon entering his hut on the Mon Islands prior the Algazzor swarm which was coming the Mon Islands. "You have come to a very dark place. Dis manslayer is cursed I tell ya, he will embrace your fate while he eats da women man. Dis guy is no man, nor beast. He is da demon man...''Hide your women because he will feast on them you know what I be saying, brotha? ''Da spirit of this demon is not like others. You wanna meet dis guy? Think again, It's like meeting a cultist and King Arse except hundred times more man. Get outta dis cursed place or you will die just like like the others. If you praise the false demon then I hope he will feast on ya poor poor soul. Dis be da call of the Bird spirit Algazzor. Spirit be with ya man." Exactly what he meant is not known, but is generally said he was warning Rikord of the Algazzor threat hailing from the east. The Mon Islands would be the first islands to be swarmed by the Algazzors, since that is also where Algazzor himself died in ancient times. This is because all the minor birdspirits of Algazzor share a piece of Algazzors soul, and if they conquer the Mon Islands, they can finally resurrect him. When Rikord met with Ettivin Egar, Ettivin told him "BECOME KING OF THEM HIGHLANDS TODAY!". Characteristics Ettivin Egar speaks a lot in symbolism rather than straight up. He also smokes a lot of burned goathair to reach the spiritual realm easier. He claims to have visited Urgazovf in his visions and seen the Algazzor threat. Invasion of the Mon Islands Before the invasion of Goat Manor, the Lowlanders sent a weak fleet (but still overwhelmed the Monic people, since they had no standing military except for militia) with Algazzors to the Mon Islands. The Mon Islands fell, and in the last temple of the Great One, Ettivin Egar said one of his most famous quotes; "This... was our land... Monic land! We Monics were here before anyone! The Algazzors and the cultists came to drive us out... But we never give up... We never forget... The cut out my eyes... I had to cut off my own arm to escape them... AND NOW... THE LOWLANDERS FIGHT ALONGSIDE THE CULTISTS? I SPIT ON THE CULTISTS! I hate you... I hate you all hags... But I got a surprise for you now... So come on in... The Monics never give up. We never forget. We... never die. This is our land. You wanna stay? You stay here forever... We gonna bury you here."